Dominic
- 5 = }} |Race = Human |Gender = Male |Age = 6Volume 2 Extra page 8 (by 2047)The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 102 |Birthday = 2039 |Previous Affiliation = Grace Field House (Escaped) Shelter B06-32 (Escaped) |Farm Identifier = 07294 |Hair Color = White |Eye Color = Brown |Blood Type = O''The Promised Neverland Manga:'' Chapter 96, page 9: Mister is told by Ray that Dominic shares the same blood type as Emma. |Affiliation = The Paradise Hideout ||Status = |Allies = Emma, Ray, Norman, Alicia, Jemima, Yvette, Chris, Rossi, Mark, Grace Field Escapees, Sonju, Mujika, Mister , Goldy Pond Resistance members |Enemies = Isabella, Krone , the demons, Andrew |Anime = Episode 1 |Manga = Chapter 1 }} is a minor character of The Promised Neverland. He is a 6-year-old orphan who formerly resides in Grace Field House under the parental care of Isabella. After his success of escaping Grace Field alongside 14 other orphans, Dominic now seeks to find William Minerva, whom he and his team believe can grant them the liberty to live a safe and peaceful life away from the demons. History Dominic was born in 2039 and sent to Grace Field House a year later in 2040, growing up along with several other children. Appearance Dominic is a young boy with slightly tanned skin and big, oval-shaped brown eyes. He has white-greyish hair with soft spikes that ends just above his ears. Like all the other children at the orphanage, he wears the standard Grace Field uniform— a white shirt and trousers along with plain brown shoes. His identification number, "07294", can be seen on the left side of his neck. Personality Dominic is described as a very energetic and active young boy. This is demonstrated that he is always ready to play tag and different games with his siblings. He is also very brave as well as caring towards others, as he is willing to risk much to make sure everyone is safe. Plot Introduction Arc Taking daily tests, playing a game of tag, eating scrumptious homemade food and having a good time – Dominic went through the same routine every day in Grace Field House, an orphanage he has been living in since he was born. On October 12, 2045, he was the first one who was caught by Norman in a game of tag. He also said goodbye to Conny who was leaving the orphanage. Later, during another game of tag, he was caught by Krone. He was also seen participating in the training sessions under the disguise of playing. Jailbreak Arc As one of the youngest children, Dominic was one of the last people recruited into the escape plan after hearing about the truth of the orphanage, the House, and Isabella. Dominic and Alicia cross the cliff at the same time, and Dominic and his siblings escape from Grace Field House on January 15, 2046.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 37 Promised Forest Arc Search For Minerva Arc Cuvitidala Arc Relationships Alicia Dominic and Alicia are close friends. They are fairly similar in terms of personality and attitude, so they get along well and are often seen by one another's side. They never let the opposite party do something on their own, as they are always helping each other out no matter what it is. Grace Field Escapees Dominic gets along with the Grace Field Escapees, particularly the younger children such as Jemima, Yvette, Rossi, Mark, and Chris. They are often seen playing together, helping each other with chores and cheering for one another's accomplishments. He also has an attachment to Emma and views her as an older sister figure. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Grace Field Orphans Category:Grace Field Escapees Category:Shelter B06-32 Inhabitants Category:Paradise Hideout Inhabitants Category:Incomplete articles